


The Black King

by MaleThirst



Category: Insecure (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, King - Freeform, M/M, Smut, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: Moving out to LA is a pretty big deal for a small time guy like you. Thank God you had such an amazing roommate like Daniel King to help you, especially when simmery tension boils over.
Relationships: Daniel King/Male Reader
Kudos: 3





	The Black King

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tweet:
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1201050180159594496?s=21

Moving out to Los Angeles from a small town was rather daunting to you, the city was bigger, streets were longer & people were rougher. Luckily you had made proper precautions before leaving your old town & gotten a good lease from a man called Daniel King. He was a producer and needed some money to help fund his gig whilst also needing someone to keep him on his toes, he wasn’t ultra rough or short with you, he actually melded well with your small town ways. “You’re a lifesaver doing this for me man!” He told you as you set up your belongings in his spare room “You’re helping me out more than you know, I barely know anything about the big city.” Daniel tilted his head to the side “Well I’ll show you round sometime.” He said, flashing his pearly whites and you swore a flirty wink “Yeah, I guess I’ll need a guide.” You responded back in a comically flirtatious tone, which made him laugh “Yeah I guess you will.”

He made true on this, over a fortnight he had taken you to nearly all the hot spots, shown you the best eateries, clubs etc. bit by bit, you started adapting to city life, and could never see yourself going back to where you once called home. “Look at you Y/N.” Daniel said to you one night, you had been there a year now, and had properly soaked in city life “You’re brimming with confidence, you were meek as fuck before & now you’re ultra confident.” “I mean, I did learn from the best.” You said gesturing to Daniel, who flashed his grin again “You’re being overgenerous.” He balked back “No I’m being serious, you ooze charisma. Your bright smile, amazing personality, your swag, your gold chain bouncing off your black skin like you’re the boss. You are the epitome of the word confident. More than that, you’re the Black King” Daniel had a look in his eyes at you, one of hunger. However it was interrupted from his phone buzzing “It’s my girl Issa, Mind if I spend the night at hers?” He looked tentatively at you “Sure!” You said “Don’t keep her waiting, if it’s one thing I’ll carry through from learning stuff back home is anywhere in the world, women don’t want to wait.” “You know it.” Daniel grinned, winking at you before he left. You hadn’t realized how much of an expense that Daniel had put on his own life so he could be your guide.

It was several days after this that you were busy making dinner when he came in super groggily and pissed. “Dan, what’s up?” You asked tentatively “Issa broke up with me.” He said glumly “Oh man, I’m sorry, breakups are always painful. Did she say why?” "I told her I’d rather spend time with you than her. That’s what ended it.” You blinked “Me? What do I have that she doesn’t. She was your girlfriend, she had a pussy you were hitting right probably every night you were with her, I don’t have that, she’s a woman, and I can’t magically sprout a vagina. So what did I have that makes me better than your girlfriend?” “Charm. You’ve made me work for you, show off all the sides I could of myself, the hard worker, the charmer, the sweeter side, not only the sexual side. That’s why.” You blinked “Daniel, I don’t know what to say.” “Good, we’ve talked instead of acted, I can’t let you slip by.” Before you knew it, he’d crossed the floor & kissed you.

His lips were like marshmallow pillows, so light that it was blissful. You eagerly returned it back, it was like an explosion of fireworks. The man you had comically heatedly flirted with cause you thought you never stood a chance liked you, was kissing you in his apartment. Daniel carried you to the lounge, throwing you on your back, him pulling his shirt off & pants down, preparing to fuck you “No, I have something I can do to thank you for everything.” “You don’t need to owe me anything, I did it cause I wanted to.” “Now you’re overtalking, let me suck your dick!” You got out “Y/N!” He breathed out as he fell onto the lounge “So scandalous for a small town man!” He grabbed you by the neck & pulled you to the floor “I fuckin love it, suck my dick.” You did exactly as he asked, Daniel’s head falling back “Oh shit” Daniel groaned breathlessly “Suck it Y/N, fuck yeah! Get my big thick meat down your throat!” You worked over every inch of his cock, every vein, spending a lot of time on the head, tasting his precum, which was so good, you slobbered around him intending to get the taste all over your mouth. “Shit baby, this is good as fuck!” You removed your mouth from his cock “It’s about to get better.” You began to suck his balls “OH FUCK YES! That’s damn right! Y/N, fuck yeah!” You took in the musky taste gladly, everything about Daniel was incredible. You alternated between his cock & balls perfectly, giving him the right amount of ecstasy. “Shit, where you learn that?” He asked breathlessly, you grinning around his cock “Oh shit you’re gonna make me cum. OH SHIT!” He shot his load down your throat, you gulped it down as he gasped for breath and moaned.

“You ain’t getting out of shit that easy King Daniel, I want you to fuck me.” He grins again at the King name you’ve attached to him “How can King Daniel turn down Prince Y/N, let me get hard again & I’ll fuck you real good.” He kissed you again, you taking the opportunity to trail your hands over Daniel. You ran your hands through his hair, down his back and over his ass. “Fuck get a good grip on my ass!” He said, as you massaged it, making Daniel moan & groan. After a while he groaned out “Fuck man, give me your hands.” He took your right hand and moved it to his dick, which had returned to hardness much to your shock “Get a good grip on this dick, see how hard it is?” “Fuck it’s fucking huge!” You exclaimed “That’s all from you babe. I’ve been that hard since you arrived. That hard cock is finally gonna fuck your ass” You didn’t wait to be asked twice but took his cock deep 

“Oh fuck!” You both moaned out together. “Your walls are fucking tight round my cock! It’s fucking amazing!” you moaned out as Daniel started a smooth pace, one that had you in such utter pleasure that you were sure Issa would be kicking herself that she lost. Daniel hit your prostate causing your walls to tighten “Fuck nigga, your ass is so good, clenching round daddy’s cock! Who do you belong to bitch?” “I-I belong to Daniel King!” He slapped your ass “Almost there, but no, Who. Do. You. Fucking. Belong. To. Bitch.” He asked, hips snapping into your ass with every punctuation “I BELONG TO DANIEL KING, THE BLACK KING!” You yelled out, Daniel’s treatment was so Earth shattering, you felt your whole body give up, you were only a fuck sleeve for the black hunk above you were riding. “That’s fuckin right. This cock is your throne Prince Y/N, ride it good, please your King!” You began to ride him, loving how good Daniel’s cock was, wanting the sex to be forever “Imma write a track bout this hot ass, play it while I fuck you hard!” Daniel got out. You threw your head back, moaning in utter ecstasy, Daniel was fucking incredible! “Fuckin work your ass on my dick baby boy!” You did as he asked, making Daniel groan even louder “That’s right babe, grab daddy’s tiddies, rub em while daddy fucks you.” You grabbed his two pecs, absolutely soaked with sweat and began to tease them “Fuck, I’m gonna fucking cum again, you close?” “Yes, let’s shoot together.” Daniel grabbed your cock & began to stroke it. Your releases got closer as you continued to moan and groan out in lustful praise at the others actions “Fuck I’m close, you ready King Daniel!” “Fuck yeah, gonna shoot my load all over your fuckin walls, paint that shit white!” You both kept going until you reached your peaks, yelling out as you shot over his beautiful melanin skin, him grunting as he shot his load all deep inside your ass.

“Fuck Nigga, that shit was amazing!” Daniel groaned, pulling out before you flopped down onto Daniel’s chest mixing your load in with your sweat. “Our skin tones really look pretty hey?” You said of passing comment to Daniel “Fuck yeah they do, God Y/N, I think you were meant for me.” “Yeah?” “Fuck, you fit round my cock so damn perfectly.” Daniel grabbed you and stood up “Imma take you to my bedroom, turn on some Usher or some smooth shit and fuck that ass again, so you know how much I love making love to you babe.” “You are fucking insatiable!” You said, shocked that he could go another round “Yeah, and you fuckin love it babe, that’s why I’m the Black King!”

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
